Chemicals React
by Musical Life
Summary: When Sharpay goes missing. Troy doesn't know if she's dead or if she's alive. Will he still have faith on the one he loves? Troypay.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**:

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinnin in slow motion _

_And you're movin too fast._

"Do you love me?" Sharpay asked

"Of course I do" Troy replied

_Were you right, Was I wrong_

_Were you weak, Was I strong_

_Yeah Both of us broken _

_Caught in the moment_

"Will you ever leave me?"

"No I won't"

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you look into my eyes_

_Just like that_

"Troy..What am I to you?"

"You're everything Sharpay"

_The Chemicals React._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay smiling at Troy

Shows Sharpay walking in the dark then looking back afraid.

Shows Sharpay crying and running at the same time.

_Were you right, Was I wrong_

_Were you weak, Was I strong_

_Yeah Both of us Broken_

_Caught in the moment_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy's hands on his head.

Shows Troy crying.

Shows Troy with a knife.

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped yeah _

_But the planets all aligned_

_  
When you look into my eyes _

_Just like that_

"When are you coming back Sharpay?"

_The Chemicals React._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

It's Summer! Beaches filled with towels and sunglasses. Long boards were flowing down the water. Beach balls being thrown forward and backward. And as everything passed by a group lied down on the beach. Gabriella Montez, Twinkle Town Musical lead, Scholastic Decathalon committee member and now head cheerleader of East High Wildcats. Taylor McKessie, Scholastic Decathalon comittee member and produced her very first children's book on mid March 2006. Ryan Evans, Twinkle Town lead and just finished a nation wide tour as a lead in the hit musical, Les Mesirables. Chad Danforth, East High Basketball Player and Won the athlete of the year award.

And the two people that this story would revolve on

Troy Bolton, Captain of the East High Wildcats Basketball Team, Twinkle Town Lead and currently in the works of a studio album with...

Sharpay Evans, Currently in the works of a studio album with Troy Bolton, Twinkle Town Lead and Student Council Executive Vice President.

"Don't you think Ryan is too famous these days?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, they were both lying down on beach towels with sunglasses on. Watching as Ryan was swarmed by around 15 girls begging him to have his photograph.

"Yeah. Jealous?" Gabriella answered

"No way, after Troy and I produce our studio album. They're going to forget all about Ryan" Sharpay said,

"Hey girls! Watcha talking about?" Taylor plopped down between the blonde and the brunette.

"Hey Tay, we're just talking about how famous Ryan had become" Gabriella said pointing towards the swarm of teens.

"I know! Yesterday, He and I went to the mall. And they asked me if I was his girlfriend! I wonder if I'll be feautured in E News...Damn! I should have told them I was!"

"What's the title? Ryan Evans' Bootylicious girlfriend?" Gabriella laughed, Taylor slapped her on the leg as the two started a cat fight.

"Okay girls no need to turn lesbo" A voice said, he was covering _Sharpay_'s sun.

"I'm trying to get a tan here Bolton" Sharpay smiled, standing up to face him.

"You already look hot Sharpay" Troy replied, Sharpay blushed. Troy and Sharpay were suspected to be dating, but they really weren't they were just mostly flirting with each other.

"I know" Sharpay said, Troy stuck his tounge out. She did it too.

"So we have to go to the studio right after this, wanna take my car or yours?" Troy asked, smiling his goofy smile that Sharpay would just melt for

"How bout yours? I sure won't let you drive my porsche"

"Fine, I'll swim now" Troy smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Sharpay blushed. After Troy left, Gabriella and Taylor saw the whole thing and squeeled

"Shar!! He so likes you!" Gabriella said, Taylor nodding her head furiously

"Really?? I know right!" Sharpay replied, grinning like there was no end.

"But why are you guys still flirting with each other?" Taylor asked, Sharpay plopped down on her stomach facing Gabriella and Taylor.

"I'm just waiting for him to ask me" Sharpay answered, all together the three of them giggled and squeeled

"Okay, I think I've signed too much pictures for today" Ryan groaned, joining Chad and Troy on the water

"You better make sure your shorts are tight, hell. Paparazzi's everywhere, and i heard the media would pay alot for a butt naked Evans" Chad said, Ryan nodded

"So Troy? How's the album going?" Ryan asked

"It's going okay. Sharpay's got an amazing voice and she practically teaches me the whole voice note process"

"Dude, why won't you ask her out already?" Chad asked out of nowhere.

"I would totally approve man" Ryan supported, Troy arched his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah man, I snuck up when she was alseep and read her diary. I know it's _low_ but she rarely tells me stuff anymore. And I'm telling you you're pretty much in each entry, except one when it was about her perio- nothing"

"What does it say??" Troy asked curious for more answers

"What? The Period entry?"

"No man! The entries about me!"

"Hmm...alot. But there was one entry that was talking about how she wanted you to to ask her already, it says about you being so damn slow and dude, I didn't think you were _that _slow"

"What? I'm not slow!"

"She's totally bored of you. So you probably want to ask her already" Ryan was of course. Lying.

"But when??"

"I heard she likes Moonlight walks on the beach"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Okay Troy, You gotta take the rap while I sing the chorus alright? I don't think I need to give you music notes on that?" Sharpay said,

"Alright, but you'll be doing a rap later too right?"

"Of course" Sharpay smiled, she gave a thumbs up to thier recording manager, Gerald. He nodded. Pressing the button so that he can speak to both of them.

"Sharpay and Troy, Rock Ya Body Mic Check One, Two"

The Music started playing as both of them started recording thier main single.

Troy started grooving with the music dancing with Sharpay as his lines hit.

Troy

_Rock Ya Body Mic Check One, Two _

_Cause it ain't a party till the crew run through_

_Shake some body show me watcha can do _

_Like Oh, Oh_

Sharpay smiled as her lines were coming up. She moved her body with the music while dancing with Troy

Sharpay

_Rock your body, Mic Check One, Two _

_DJ Spin the needle, rock into the groove_

_Bump it louders so the crowd wanna move_

_Like Oh, Oh_

Troy began moving to the side of the recording studio. The rap was coming up and he wanted to concentrate on the words, he was practicing recording without the lyrics.

Troy

_Yo, I blaze the illest_

_So Much skill, It's impossible for you not to feel us_

_The realest, Emcee that you ever met in your life_

_I'm tryin to see you work _

_Put a little sweat into your life_

_I got an Idea, and it might sound silly_

_But I wanna roll your body in a tight brown Philly_

_Crack it, lick it up, Seal it, Air tight _

_Get a light, because you know we're gonna burn it all night_

_And I just might, double the ice on dental _

_And if you double the price, Me and Vice rock in come on!_

Sharpay was proud of him for memorizing the rap so fast. The lyrics were just given to them today, and it being thier main single. He already memorized his rap and she was proud of that. It was embarassing since she had to hold a copy of the lyrics, but what the hell. She was teaching him the notes on the song, memorizing it but singing it wrong is worst.

Sharpay

_Rock ya body mic check one, two _

_Cause it ain't a party till the crew run through_

_Shake some body show me watcha can do_

_Like Oh, Oh_

_Rock ya body, Mic check one, two_

_DJ Spin the needle, rock into the groove_

_Bump it louder so the crowd wanna move _

_Like Oh, Oh_

Troy

_Like Boom!_

_I be at the hotel soon_

_We gonna put the lens on zoom, Benz on vroom_

_As long as you got the right perfume _

_Ain't no body checking ou the telly till noon_

_You should get a stag top, on the backbone _

_Stag rap, I'm peelin off them tight Sassoon's _

_Honey's stop breahtin when I step in the room _

_And Ain't nobody leavin when I set it with the boom_

Sharpay smiled, she was getting so inlove with Troy Bolton. But she wished that he would tell her already, She already knew he liked her. so why not ask her already?

Sharpay

_Rock ya body mic check one, two _

_Cause it ain't a party till the crew run through_

_Shake some body show me watcha can do_

_Like Oh, Oh_

_Rock ya body, Mic check one, two_

_DJ Spin the needle, rock into the groove_

_Bump it louder so the crowd wanna move _

_Like Oh, Oh_

Troy was loving Sharpay's voice and the same time her attitude, he was going to make it a priority to tell her his feelings tonight on the beach

Troy and Sharpay

_I like it when you work it for me, lemme see you do that, boom boom_

_I like the way you work that for me _

_If you wanna party baby, we can get together, boom boom _

_Cause you know you make me so _

_Maybe you a hottie when you get up on the floor boom boom_

_Never wanted someone so badly _

_We can leave the club, and hit the tell, get a room, boom boom_

Troy

_Let's go! All my ladies sing along C'mon!_

The next part was the best part, the one that he adored in the whole song. Where Sharpay would sing and give him a rest on his vocals for awhile, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to hear her sing. He went nearer to Sharpay as they danced together

Sharpay

_We can party till the night is through_

_So baby tell me what you wanna do _

_Got the keys to the hotel room _

_You know I got my eyes on you _

_Hand rubbin up and down my thigs_

_I'm starin at you with my bedroom eyes_

_The way I'm lookin boy your so, so fine_

_So we can it get it on tonight_

Troy

_Kid, now, this rhyme is for the masters_

_In schools that use Tupac poems to teach classes_

_Yo, try to follow when the turn table spinnin' _

_The sound is leakin' out on the crowd, gettin' up in it _

_See me coastin'_

_The scene gettin' frozen_

_He sound dope when, the words are composin _

_  
D-Boys, break down, and flow like a slow jam _

_  
I be so damn ill, 'till I'm an old man _

_Stop..._

_Ya makin it hot when y'all move_

_Stagg_

_I bleach the top cause I choose _

_Bruise _

_Tracks like the cat, Lang Hughes _

_In fact I'm nice with the rap, can't lose _

They were about to finish the song and couldn't wait to hear the outcome of it. Troy smiled at Sharpay and she smiled back, she hugged him as his chin rested on her head as they sang the last part of the song together.

Troy and Sharpay

_Rock ya body mic check one, two _

_Cause it ain't a party till the crew run through_

_Shake some body show me watcha can do_

_Like Oh, Oh_

_Rock ya body mic check one, two _

_Cause it ain't a party till the crew run through_

_Shake some body show me watcha can do_

_Like Oh, Oh_

_Rock ya body, Mic check one, two_

_DJ Spin the needle, rock into the groove_

_Bump it louder so the crowd wanna move _

_Like Oh, Oh_

"That was great guys!" Gerald said, Sharpay and Troy smiled. They heard the result and loved it. After saying goodybe to Gerald, Troy and Sharpay drove towards the beach. Sharpay left her car there since they used Troy's car to go to the studio.

"Well bye Troy" Sharpay smiled, opening her side of the car but she felt a hand grab her.

"Shar...will you...walk with me?" Troy asked, Sharpay examined his face. It wasn't his goofy face, he wasn't smiling. He was serious. Maybe..just maybe...he would ask her already?

"...Okay" She smiled, they walked towards the beach as the moonlight hit thier legs, the waves were amazing that night and Sharpay was at awe of the sight

Meanwhile words from Ryan was flowing through Troy's head.

_"She's totally bored of you. So you probably want to ask her already"_

_"I heard she likes Moonlight walks on the beach"_

Then came Chad's words.

_"Dude, why don't you ask her out already?" _

Wow. He must have been really inlove Sharpay, he was actually _remembering _words from _Chad_.

"It's amazing.." Sharpay smiled. Looking at the moon, all of a sudden. A hand clutched on her own. She quickly blushed and looked at him

"Troy?"

"Shar...I want to tell you something...No, I _need_ to tell you something"

Sharpay was panicking!! Was he going to tell her now? Butterflies raded her stomach as she grew curious at every word he said.

_"Come on Sharpay..!!" _Her conscience attacked her, She smiled up to Troy

"I've been having these _feelings_"

_"What feelings?" _She thought, she looked at him and nudged him to continue

"For a certain someone..."

_"Oh no...I knew it was that blonde girl he was flirting with at Bench the other day!_" Sharpay thought, she quickly brushed it off. listening to what Troy had to say

"And... I just want to tell you Sharpay, I...well. I like you, Will you be mine?" Troy smiled,

_"And... I just want to tell you Sharpay, I...well. I like you, Will you be mine?"_ Those words filled her mind for about ten times, as she paused for a very long time. Not believing that Troy Bolton...THE Troy Bolton was asking her to be his.

"...YES!!!!"


	4. Chapter Three

Sharpay entered her flawless mansion with a plastered grin on her face, she didn't even make it to her room! Right there, she plopped down the living room couch and squeeled.

"This is the kitchen... and here's the living room... -- Shar!" Sharpay's head rose up, noticing that Ryan and a pair of cameras were right there. They must have thought she was autistic or something!

"This is my twin sister, Sharpay." Sharpay waved at the cameras and smiled, looking at Ryan.

"Excuse me and Ryan...I mean Ryan and I...It is Ryan and I right?" Sharpay asked, pulling her twin to the kitchen.

"So Troy asked you already?" Ryan smiled

------HSM-----

"I told her already" Troy smirked, he was talking to Gabriella on the phone. He could hear the squeels from the brunette on the other line.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for both of you!"

"How'd you ask?" She asked

"Well. Sharpay forgot her car at the beach, so. I offered a ride and we went there, We walked on the _moonlight_ and I held her hand. and there I told her, she said yes" Troy smiled at the thought,

"Your smiling right now aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh my goodness! You are so inlove!"

"Haha. Wait I'll call Sharpay-"

"Oh my goodness!!!"

"Okay Gabriella bye"

"Oh my goodness!!!"

"Gabriella??" 

"Go talk to her already!!"

"Fine." Troy put down the phone, entering Sharpay's number on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shar"

"Hi..Troy"

"I miss you"

------HSM----

"I miss you" Sharpay smiled, she squeezed her eyes shut and slightly sighed

"I...miss you too"

"So...how did you react when I asked you?"

"Oh believe me, I was so nervous. I mean, my heart was pumping so fast!"

"Ditto"

"I mean, I never really thought that Troy Bolton, THE Troy Bolton would like me"

"What? Why not? I mean, you're beautiful, smart, a great singer.."

"Haha thanks for the compliments Troy"

"Did I mention hot?"

"Troy!"

"I'm sorry Sharpay, I just...I just can't believe we're together now you know?"

"Yeah I know that feeling... Hey, I'll see you tomorrow. I think MTV Cribs is in our house right now. I don't want them to know what we're talking about"

"What? You being hot?" 

"Shut up Bolton! I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, Bye. Sweet Dreams Sharpay"

"Sweet Dreams Troy" Sharpay giggled and put the phone down. She smiled. She couldn't believe that he liked her too!

"I mean...Alot of girls are out there, and he's got them all wrapped around his finger. And he could have every girl that he wanted. So why me right?"

"Because he loves you!" Ryan's voice trailed from the outside, Sharpay chuckled

"Shut up Ryan!" Sharpay smiled, jumping flat on her stomach on her bed, a few minutes later. She fell asleep.

-----**Two days later**-----

_If you got the time I'll take it_

_If you got the vibe we'll make it_

_I'll do that_

_I'll do that_

_If you want to dance let's move it_

_If you want to play let's play it_

_I'll do that _

_I'll do that_

Troy was watching Sharpay on recording, he watched her move to the music. He loved her so much and he smiled every time she looked at him. She pointed at him and smirked

_And I get on up and I get on down_

_And I'll play the fool when I act the clown_

_You know that I'd do anything for you  
_

"Troy, Are you and Pay together already?" Gerald asked, he nodded

"Yeah"

_If you want the world you got it_

_If you want the girl you got it_

_I'll do that, baby _

_I'll do that, So Much for You_

"She's amazing. You're really lucky Troy"

"Thanks G. Sometimes I think this album is all about her!" Both of them chuckled on his comment. Watching the blonde move to the rythm.

_If you want it all you got it _

_Can you hear me call, you got it_

_I'll do that baby_

_I'll do that, So Much for you _

_So Much for You_

"Sharpay honey? Let's stop first and record the other parts later, It's time for Troy's solo"

"Okay G."

_Coach said to fake right_

_And break left_

_Watch out for the pick_

_And keep on eye on defense_

_Gotta run the give and go_

_And take the ball to the hole_

_But don't be afraid_

_To shoot the outside J. _

Troy smiled at Sharpay, and she smiled back. Sharpay giggled and carved a heart on her chest and pointed it at him, he did the same.

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_Just keep ya head in the game _

_And don't be afraid_

_To shoot the outside "J" _

_Just keep ya head in the game _

Sharpay laughed at the sight of him dancing. She never really saw Troy this happy, until they got together.

"Pay, You and Troy are fantastic together"

"Thanks G. How'd you think the album will go?" 

"I'm not surprised if I see it on TRL for at least two months"

"Haha thanks"

_U Gotta_

_Get'cha get'cha head in the game_

_We gotta _

_Get our, Get our, Get our, Get our head in the game. _

"Troy that was great, but now I have to go"

"Huh?"

"I promised the kids I'll be back home by seven."

"Alright dude, we'll close up"

"Thanks Troy, Bye Pay" Gerald said, leaving both of them behind.

"You did good today Bolton. I don't think I need to give you notes anymore" Sharpay winked, giggling. Troy smiled

"You know what. I still can't believe we're together" Troy smiled, Sharpay nodded

"Yeah I mean, we were flirting first. And then, we're together now. It's kinda fast"

"Fast? In a bad way?"

"No the good way" Sharpay said, taking his hand on her own and clutching on it hard.

"Troy..I don't ever want to lose you"

"Of course you won't lose me"

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

----HSM-----

(A/N): Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!

**Stessa**: I love Chemicals React too!! I love your stories:-) Hehe. Just wanted to let you know :p

**ZaShLeYhSm14**: Thanks alot for all your reviews!! I'm so happy that you like it alot:-)

**Paradise-maker786**: I'm happy that you like it:-)

**xamyxjx**: I love reading your reviews!!! It makes me inspired to write more:-)

**remedyofpain**: thanks alot:-) glad you like it!

**AshleyZac4Life**: Ryan will be funny!! until bad stuff happen. I wont spill:-)

**BL1SSFuln3ss: **Oh my gosh!! I love reading your reviews!! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**: Glad you like it alot:-)

**xBeautifulbabe405x**: Thanks alot:-) Glad you like it:-)

**ceruleanblues**: Thanks alot:-) I hope you'll like this chapter:-)


	5. Chapter Four

Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans strolled down the stores of the Town Mall. 5 pink and red shopping bags were plastered on both hands of the brunette and blonde. Both taking thier seats on the food court.

"I think I've done too much shopping for today Pay" Gabriella said, Sharpay looked at her and arched her eyebrow. Obviously not taking her seriously.

"We're just getting started Gabriella! And don't you ever, say those words again!" Sharpay replied, Gabriella giggled.

"So? How's Troy?"

"We're okay." Sharpay said, Gabriella smiled

"Well. you know, he called me that night when he confessed to you"

"Really? What did he say???"

"Well he didn't actually say. He told me about the moonlight and you saying yes. But then. If it was you listening to what he was saying. You would realize that he really really really cares for you Sharpay"

"And you know. That night." Gabriella said, adding more to what she was saying.

"What?" 

"I realized that he loves you more then he could have. ever. loved me"

"...Do you think he might be the one?"

"I don't know Sharpay, it's all up to you. It's not my decision. It's _yours_"

"But we're so young!"

"If you really love him..."

"I do...But can we last that long?" 

"As I said. It's up to you" Gabriella smiled, Sharpay groaned. Gabriella really saw right there that Sharpay really cared for Troy, Pay never reacted like this to other men. Usually she would change them as fast as she changed her outfits.

Sharpay's phone soon rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pay!"

"Oh Hi Troy" Sharpay looked at Gabriella and smiled, Gabriella rolled her eyes and took the phone from the blonde.

"Troy. I guess you know who this is. If you don't then it's Gabriella. Me and the blonde are going shopping so if you don't mind. Don't call" Gabriella smirked and put the phone down, Sharpay's jaw was wide open and she crossed her hands on her chest.

"Did you just- Just?"

"Hey. You're not the only Ice Queen here" Gabriella smirked,

"Well, you're learning from the best!"


	6. Chapter Five

"I have to go Gabby. I promised Ryan I'd be home by ten"

"Shar! Why not ride with me? I promise this is my last store!" Gabriella said, Sharpay smirked.

"Okay" Sharpay replied, after about thirty minutes. Gabriella had finished shopping. They entered her car and Sharpay sat on the backseat, It was really dark outside. there were light posts. But not enough for you to know who's walking on the sidelines.

"Gabby. Be careful" Sharpay said, Gabriella nodded.

"Gosh. It's scary out here" Gabriella murmured, Sharpay nodded. She was scared too. It looked like they were the only car out there,

"Gabby, do you know the way home?"

"To be honest with you Sharpay, I don't even know where we are right now"

"G-Gabby! Look out!"

Gabriella woke up in the hospital. Troy, Ryan, Chad and Taylor seated on individual chairs opposite of her hospital bed.

"Hey guys" Gabriella said, The four of them looked up to find Gabriella awake.

"Oh my god Gabby!" Taylor stood up and hugged her friend, which Gabriella returned.

"Why are you all here? Shouldn't some of you be with Sharpay?"

"Umm...Gabby..." Chad trailed off, but Taylor stopped him.

"What happened to Sharpay guys!" Gabriella looked at each of them. Troy buried his face on his hands, Ryan was staring in mid space. It looked like Chad and Taylor were the only one humanly functional.

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked,

"Gabby.."

"Tell me Taylor!" Gabriella had rage on her eyes. She was on the verge of crying. She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

But it was.

"...Gabby. Sharpay...Sharpay's missing" A tear slid from the raven haired woman lying down on the hospital bed. knowing that it was her fault that her best friend was missing. and she couldn't take it.

She couldn't handle it.

She couldn't bare it.

She couldn't stand it.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_Your probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby _

_To be with myself and center clarity._

_Peace, Serenity_

"I am so stupid!" Gabriella cried, Taylor comforted her. Hugging her best friend. As she cried on her shoulder

"Shh Gabby..."

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses thier blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry. _

(A/N): Awww.. :( that made me so sad. :( The song is Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. It would be nice if you guys listen to the music while reading this. I'm listening to it right now :( that's why i'm so sad. huhu :( I only used like 1/4 of the song though. heheheheh.

Review!


End file.
